The present invention relates to a ball cap with attached sunglasses and more particularly pertains to allowing sunglasses to be securely held in place while wearing.
The use of combination head wear devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination head wear devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of combining head wear with various accessory items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,935 to Davis discloses a cap with an interchangeable visor and protective eyewear attached to a swivel mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,880 to Almovist discloses a protective helmet with a facepiece capable of rotating to a position on top of the helmet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,841 to Sherlock discloses a headband with a rotatably attached magnifier.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ball cap with attached sunglasses for allowing sunglasses to be securely held in place while wearing.
In this respect, the ball cap with attached sunglasses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing sunglasses to be securely held in place while wearing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ball cap with attached sunglasses which can be used for allowing sunglasses to be securely held in place while wearing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of combination head wear devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved ball cap with attached sunglasses. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved ball cap with attached sunglasses which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cap portion comprised of a head portion and a brim portion. The head portion has an open lower end for being positioned atop a head. The brim portion extends laterally from the open lower end of the head portion. The cap portion has a pair of coupling strips secured thereto on opposing sides thereof. Each of the coupling strips has a plurality of linearly aligned apertures therein in a spaced relationship. A pair of sunglasses are adapted for being pivotally and removably coupled with the cap portion. The pair of sunglasses include a pair of lenses having a nose piece disposed therebetween. The pair of lenses each have a side arm extending rearwardly therefrom. The side arm has an inner section and an outer section. The inner section has an inner end and an outer end. The inner end is hingedly coupled with the lens. The outer section has an inner end and an outer end. The inner end of the outer section is removably and rotatably coupled with the outer end of the inner section. The outer end of the outer section has a protrusion extending laterally therefrom. The protrusion is capable of being snap engaged with one of the apertures of the coupling strip of the head portion of the cap portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ball cap with attached sunglasses which has all the advantages of the prior art combination head wear devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ball cap with attached sunglasses which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ball cap with attached sunglasses which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved ball cap with attached sunglasses which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a ball cap with attached sunglasses economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved ball cap with attached sunglasses for allowing sunglasses to be securely held in place while wearing.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ball cap with attached sunglasses including a cap portion comprised of a head portion and a brim portion. The head portion has an open lower end for being positioned atop a head. The brim portion extends laterally from the open lower end of the head portion. A pair of sunglasses are adapted for being pivotally and removably coupled with the cap portion.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.